bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
From Weak to Powerful
Masanori Kawahiru in his travels, have had many students. This story is the starting point for one of best. "This is your final stage in your training. As far as you'vd come, you've exceeded all of our expectations and more! You're a living weapon, our greatest asset, and soon, the 13 Court Guards'! You will surpass any Captain of the past, and become one of the most respected and-" "Save the flattery, I've heard it before. Now where's my new sensei?" Hana tersely responded, crossing her arms while looking around in the wide open space, simulated by the Deep Cover Ops program, commonly referred to as the 'Red Room' for when the students duke it out in the many simulations, people often feel blood in their mouth, and often bleed across the room in practices. Hana hasn't bled in this room in over 10 years of her long time being in the program. Her black jumpsuit held onto her navel and generously endowed chest over her back, where her dual wielding black swords were strapped, wrapping on the top of her shoulders with no sleeves before wrapping in a comfortable yet tight squeeze around her waist, dropping below that was her twin set of thigh high sleeves for her legs where auto-fitted black boots were fastened, a large pouch was on her right hip containing various equipment and tools, while the other held a few different weapons on a box shaped container, with a short Wakizashi sword was sheathed there. Her own arms were fastened with equally tight sleeves, only leaving a foot or two up to her bare shoulders, and down to her fingers, left out in the open air. Her dark hair was fastened in a boyish short trim around her head, orange glasses onto the crown of her head, her violet eyes had a transparent set of lenses that would turn orange when in use, but currently were inactive. The balding, black capped lab coat wearing Assistant simply sighed wearily, having to be the only excited was a pain for him. But he reignited his passion-filled speech, as he saw the man who would train her today, "Ah! Here he is! A man with legendary skills, it was incredible that he accepted our request to train you! The one, the only, mr....ah...erm...," the elderly scientist sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his neck, asking in a sheepish tone, "what's your name again, sir?" 'I am Masanori Kawahiru of the Soul Society's royal family. "Yes...so sorry your grace. Its not often we get many visitors outside the program...let alone a man of such high esteem and ranking such as yourself," the elderly scientist said in a ecstatically apologetic tone, waving his hands in front of himself in exaggerated explanation for his forgetfullness. Hana narrowed her eyes as she visually scrutinized him. He was definitely a lot younger, and well defined than her other teachers. He had a short crop of blue hair matching his blue eyes. He had a great build to complement his 'dazzling features' but she wasn't surprised, seeing as her prior teachers bore similar make in physical muscular tone. What was odd was his lack of Soul Society uniform, not that it was strange for most of her instructors were not exactly from the Shino Academy, but her curiosity was in his knight's coat over his blue muscle shirt. It was strange attire, but not totally bizarre...just something new. "You're teaching me," she said in a flat tone, almost unbelieving, putting her arms across and over each other, standing perfectly straight as she narrowed her eyes at him, "you look younger than I am...what makes him qualified, other than bloodline, to teach me? He looks like a rich spoiled brat, too much time primping-" "Hana, please! This is a member of the Royal Family! Show some respect!" The older man pleaded with Hana, her rattling off of a series of unpleasant, if not apparently disapproving comments did not do well for the man's health, not knowing how the man of the Royal Family would respond.